parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Balto the Wolf Dog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Series
Davidchannel's videogame spoofs of Sonic the Hedgehog. Cast: *Sonic - Balto *Amy Rose - Jenna (Balto) *Tails - Tod (Young; The Fox and the Hound) *Knuckles - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Dr. Eggman (Robotnik) - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *Shadow the Hedgehog - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Silver - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Rouge - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) *Blaze - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Metal Sonic - Nightmare Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) *Mephiles The Dark - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Tikal - Eve (Alpha and Omega) *Chaos - Scar (The Lion King; 2019) *Perfect Chaos - King Childorah (Godzilla 2: King of the Monsters) *Biolizard - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) *Sonic (Werehog) - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Dark Gaia - Ramarak (Kong: Skull Island) *Chip - Mort (Madagascar) *Solaris (Phase 1) - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Solaris (Phase 2) - Jenner (The Secret of N.I.M.H.) *Princess Elise - Clara (The Nutcracker Prince; 1990) *Marina Robotnik - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Mighty The Armadillo - Rikki Tikki Tavi (Rikki Tikki Tavi; 1975) *Ray the Flying Squirrel - Surly (The Nut Job) *Fang The Sniper (Nack The Weasel) - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) *Bean the Dynamite - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bark The Polar Bear - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Honey The Cat - Marie (The Aristocats) *Shahra The Genie - Eden (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Erazor Djinn - Shan Yu (Mulan; 1998) *Merlina The Wizard - Marcella (Legend Quest) *King Arthur the Black Knight - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *The Dark Queen - Queen LA (The Legend of Tarzan) *Vector The Crocodile - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Espio The Chameleon - Rango (Rango; 2010) *Charmy Bee - Pupert Fly (The Buzz on Maggie) *Cream The Rabbit - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Vanilla The Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Big The Cat - Tiger (An American Tail) *Froggy (Big The Cat's Pet Frog) - Naveen (Frog; The Princess and the Frog) *Lisa Robotnik - Kate (Alpha and Omega) Gallery: Balto in Balto 3 Wings of Change.jpg|Balto as Sonic the Hedgehog Jenna (Animated Party).jpg|Jenna as Amy Rose Tod Cub2.jpg|Young Tod as Miles "Tails" Prower Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Knuckles the Echidna Jafar (Aladdin).jpg|Jafar as Dr. Ivo Robotnik/Eggman Jungle-cubs-volume01-sherekhan02.jpg|Shere Khan (Animated) as Shadow the Hedgehog Teenager Kion TLG.png|Kion as Silver the Hedgehog Mrs Belladonna.png|Belladonna as Rouge the Bat Sawyer-cats-dont-dance-47.4.jpg|Sawyer as Blaze the Cat Nightmare Foxy.png|Nightmare Foxy as Metal Sonic NEWRedCat.png|Red as Mephiles the Dark Char 63737.jpg|Eve as Tikal Scar (Live Action).png|Scar (Live Action) as Chaos King-of-the-Monsters-Ghidorah.jpg|King Chidorah as Perfect Chaos Rex (We're Back).png|Rex as Biolizard Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg|Niju as Sonic (Werehog) Ramarak.jpg|Ramarak as Dark Gaia It'sAhkjmort.png|Mort as Chip Professor Ratigan.png|Ratigan as Solaris (Phase 1) Jenner.png|Jenner as Solaris (Phase 2) Profile - Clara Stahlbaum.png|Clara as Princess Elise Profile - Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly as Marina Robotnik Rikki Tikki Tavi-0.jpg|Rikki Tikki Tavi as Mighty the Armadillo Surly.jpg|Surly as Ray the Flying Squirrel Duke weaselton.jpg|Duke Weaselton as Fang The Sniper (Nack The Weasel) Daffy-duck-space-jam-89.jpg|Daffy Duck as Bean the Dynamite Vincent-over-the-hedge-49.6.jpg|Vincent as Bark The Polar Bear Marie-aristocats-3.02.jpg|Marie as Honey the Cat Eden Aladdin.jpg|Eden as Sharha the Genie Shan-yu-mulan-8.66.jpg|Shan Yu as Erazor Djinn Marcella Mainstay.png|Marcella as Merlina the Wizard RUBER.png|Ruber as King Arthur the Black Knight Queen La.png|Queen LA as The Dark Queen Makuu TLG.png|Makuu as Vector the Crocodile Rango.jpeg|Rango as Espio the Chamaleon Pupert.jpg|Pupert the Fly as Charmy Bee Yin happy.png|Yin as Cream the Rabbit Lola-bunny-the-looney-tunes-show-88.8.jpg|Lola Bunny as Vanilla the Rabbit Tiger in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tiger the Cat as Big the Cat Naveen on balcony-Princess-and-the-Frog-Wallpaper.jpg|Naveen (Frog) as Froggy (Big The Cat's Pet Frog) Kate Hottie.jpg|Kate as Lisa Robotnik Category:Davidchannel Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Video Game Spoof Category:Sonic the Hedgehog spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs